Seduction of the Requiem
by seinishigamitsuku
Summary: Reia Dhillon: A girl being forced into a life she doesn't want. She's always been loyal to her family, but is beginning to think that they aren't the nice people she's grown up with. Well, nice isn't needed if your family are vampires.  CRAP SUMMARY
1. Everything I don't want

**A/N** _– Hello all! It's been a while since I've had a FanFiction account, so bear with me if this story isn't particularly quality stuff. (^_^)_

**IMPORTANT!** _I will only post the next chapter if I know that some people are reading this, and are interested in reading more. So leave a review, telling me what you thought, and maybe some ideas of what you'd like to see. If I know that people are reading, I'd like you to get involved (If I decide to post more that is). I am writing this story for my own entertainment, and I already have a few more pre-written chapters. _

ALEXANDER POV:

"Phoebe, send for my daughter, it's important" Alexander said to his assistant, who nodded and was gone in an instant, at vampire speed. Alexander moved behind the desk in his office, and gazed out of the big window into the night. The courtyard where he knew his daughter spent most of her time was lit with soft sconces, making the fountain water sparkle. He was caught from his distraction when he heard his youngest child, and only daughter, Reia enter the room. Turning his attention to her he smiled. "I have good news for you".

"Is that so? By good news for me, did you actually mean for you?" She cocked an eyebrow and came closer, perching herself on the edge of the desk. Recently, Reia had been against his plans for her future; for she wanted to join her two older brothers and serve as a protector to the vampire council, _**Lamia.**_

Alexander sighed and continued. "I have fount the perfect family to accompany us for your transformation ceremony". She tilted her head to the side with mute interest. "The Jayes family are extremely important to the Lamia. I also hold high respect for them, so I would appreciate it if you would try to act civil around them, especially to their son Kieran; as he will be your patron". Alexander watched her usually calm expression turn sour at the mention of a patron.

"I'm not making any promises father, you know what I want".

"Yes I do. Reia, I am only trying my best to ensure you a safe and long life after your transformation".

"And I have no say in my own future I presume?" She got up from the desk and headed for the door.

REIA POV:

Reia was pissed off. Despite her small frame and lacking human strength, she almost knocked over Phoebe, her father's assistant, as she stormed down the hall from his office.

_Almost everyone gets a say in how my life will be, except me. _Her thoughts were scrambled from anger. She left the mansion and descended into the courtyard, where she slowed down and sat on the cold marble benches on the fountain. Her life had spiralled downwards. She was envious of her brothers Reede and Zayn, since they were able to have freedom in their vampire lives and become Protectors of the Lamia. You could say that the Protectors were like a little army, only the best, and only the highest vampires besides the founders could become a part of it. Reia's father, Alexander, is a founding vampire, one of the first hundred vampires ever created. To Reia, it was bullshit.

With a frown on her face she observed her reflection in the twinkling fountain water, suddenly hating what she saw. She glared at her shoulder length caramel brown hair, and her light brown eyes. Wishing that her painfully soft face, delicate lips, and short curvy body, would transform into a masculine and hard-angled man… so she wouldn't have to have a patron. It seemed that the only thing her father wanted was for her to complete her transformation successfully, and marry an important vampire, i.e. her Patron.

You see, vampires are born mostly human (with a human mother and an immortal father [The mother is always doomed to die in childbirth]), with one or two vampire qualities, so that they can age up throughout their lives. Then, around their 17th birthday, a ceremony is held for them in order to transform. And in order for the transformation to occur, the soon-to-be vampire must exchange blood with another vampire. Once it is complete, they will continue to age slightly until their 20's, before they stop completely, and are frozen in their perfect state.

The thought of her birthday made her shudder, it was only a number of days away…


	2. Filth in the Beauty

KIERAN POV:

With a scowl, Kieran smoothed out the suit he was forced to wear. His mother and father had told him that he was to meet with the Dhillon family, and "Hit it off with their daughter", as his enthusiastic mother had phrased it. It wasn't like he had a choice anyway. He was frowning so deeply on the ride to their mansion that his eyebrows could have knotted together.

"Try to be civil darling, you might like them" His mother smiled calmly; it was her expressive motherly personality that calmed him down, only slightly.

"I'll do my best".

"As always" She grinned, the corners of her eyes wrinkling slightly.

Kieran tried his best to compose his emotions when they arrived at the Dhillon mansion. It was elaborate yet subtle; Victorian style windows and dark brickwork. The chauffer drove through the large iron gates into a courtyard, slowing down and parking nearby a fountain. Kieran thought he saw a young woman sitting there, but she was gone as soon as he blinked.

The chauffer took them to the door, knocked on their behalf, and left.

"Best behaviour son" His weary father tried to sound confident, but inside, Kieran knew he was worried and nervous. It was a big deal trying to become allies with other vampire families; despite his father already being acquaintances with Alexander Dhillon and his children, he had to indulge them with the presence of his own.

The door was answered less than a few seconds later, by a sophisticated looking Asian woman with smooth dark hair pulled into a complex up-do, and a long pale grey dress.

"Erik Jayes, yes?" She motioned for us to follow her inside, where she made no attempt at small talk, even though she seemed friendly enough, so neither did we.

The mansion was as equally dimly lit as it was outside, comfortable for vampires, and if required, just light enough for human eyes to navigate. We ended up at another large door, slightly adjacent, where the woman knocked once and entered.

"Thank you Phoebe, you may go about your own business now" A small man, around 5ft4, spoke to her fondly.

_Obviously something going on between them. _Kieran thought to himself.

"Good evening Alex" My father smiled.

"And to you too Erik, please take a seat".

They walked further in and sat politely on a posh settee, whilst Alexander stayed standing near the only window. He wasn't the handsomest man, his face and neck were scarred from what Kieran could only guess was from various vampire attacks. He had dull drown hair scraped into a neat pony tail at the base of his neck. He had an odd, eerie presence, yet a kind but battered face.

"I appreciate your company, I am also grateful that you have brought your son along. Kieran, isn't it?".

"Yes sir, pleasure to meet you" Kieran replied, in as nice a voice as he could muster. _Or not. _He added to himself.

"And you are Katterina, a pleasure it is" He moved away from his place near the window and came to bow before my mother, taking her hand and pressing a courteous kiss on her skin. "Would you be kind enough to accompany my family and I for dinner tonight? Then we can properly discuss our plans for my daughter's ceremony".

REIA POV:

"By the way… sorry for how I acted earlier" Reia apologised to Phoebe.

"It's already forgotten" She smiled, reassuring her, and helped Reia zip up her dress.

Sometimes Reia thought that she didn't deserve Phoebe's kindness. She looked up to Phoebe like a mother figure, as she was a strong woman wo seemed to always know the right thing to do.

When she was ready, Phoebe left her bedroom and headed for the dining hall, leaving Reia looking back at her reflection with animosity.

_Stop feeling sorry for yourself. _She took a deep breath and left for the dining hall. Her brothers, Reede and Zayn, were already seated around the table, so she joined, sitting between her older siblings.

All the Dhillon children resembled each other: Each with the same caramel brown hair and light brown eyes, the only striking difference was that Reede and Zayn were slightly paler than Reia, since they were both full vampires.

Phoebe joined them at the table, along with their father, followed by the Jayes family. Reia had only ever met Erik before, who was an admirable man. Erik Jayes was a tall man, towering over their slight father. He had shortly trimmed jet black hair, pale green eyes, and he was built like a tank. All muscle and broadness, yet he managed to somehow look harmless and lovely.

Katterina was magnificent, in Reia's opinion. She carried herself with elegance and class, wearing a white dress suit, which clashed with her pale skin, but worked perfectly. Her light blonde hair was long and hung poker-straight down her back. Her dark blue eyes glowed with warmth despite her cool demeanour. All in all, Katterina had a sort of presence that could put a field of fighting soldiers at a standstill. She was spectacular.

Reia was so busy staring at Katterina that she had forgotten why they were here. Her fascination quickly thawed, and her frown returned. She acknowledged their son trail in after them, and take his seat opposite her. He was just as tall as his father, with lean muscle and perfect pastel skin (A physical train doomed to all vampires). He had black dreadlocks that dangled past his shoulders, but had been tied back out of his face, sophisticated yet laid back. His deep green eyes were guarded, no emotion whatsoever, but an identical from to the one Reia wore was seeping through.

No-one spoke a word until Alexander smiled sweetly. "I thank you again for joining us".

"We are greatly honoured" Katterina replied.

"My children" Alex held a hand out in their direction, "Reede, Reia and Zayn". Reede and Zayn bowed their heads curtly, whilst Reia could have burnt holes in the table with her glare. "And children, these are my acquaintances, Erik, Katterina and Kieran Jayes. Erik, my intentions with inviting you here I am sure you already know".

"We are aware" Erik answered, "Katterina and I have discussed beforehand, and having our son be patron to your daughter at her transformation would be terrific".

"How wonderful, we shall start planning right away!".

The vampire that exchanges blood with the human in the transformation is basically made into their mate for life. It was practically a marriage, in vampire terms. Hearing it sound so final… Approved by everyone but Reia… felt worse than anything she'd felt before.

….

Dinner dragged like none other. Reia survived through it by keeping her head down and not saying a word; As soon as it had ended she excused herself and almost bolted out of the dining hall. As fast as her small body would carry her, she ran through the massive hallways back to her bedroom. She practically ripped off her dress and changed into a baggy tee and joggers. Barefoot, Reia went to her window and opened the shutters, perching on the windowsill.

Down in the courtyard she saw Kieran Jayes storm out the gate. She watched him pause for a moment, and then he took off at inhuman speed. _Thank god._ He was followed out by his parents, who got in a limo and were driven away.

Reia scoffed at this, moved away from the window, and pounced on her massive bed.

Her phone buzzed on the nightstand.

_**Get your ass at the studio**_

It was sent from her boss Alastair; an old vampire that had gone crazy for a short period of time in the 1800's. Alastair was an extraordinary artist, spending most of his time painting, making or drawing. Reia helped him out regularly; cleaning up, setting up, or modelling for portraits (Which by the way took hours, but she didn't mind). He was also her best friend, sort of. He was unpredictable and moody, but had a soft heart. Not many people trusted him; neither had Reia at first. She had been dumped with him by her father when she was around 11 years old, as he believed she could learn great things from him, and help him become more… sane. Her father had been right, as always, she had helped him more than Alastair like to admit.

_**Is that an order? **_Reia texted back.

Seconds later her phone was ringing; not surprising, Alastair was always glued to his mobile, as he was fascinated with technology.

"Now's not the time Alastair" Reia grumbled, facedown into the bed sheets.

"And why not? Didn't we agree that you would answer to my every beck and call?" His melodic voice trailed down the line. She could almost see his expression, eyes lit up, an evil smile plastered on.

"I'm not feeling well" She lied… well, it was partly true; she was _mentally_ not feeling well. In actual fact, she was annoyed. She did not want to be associated with the Jayes family, _at all. _

"Ah I see" His voice was perfectly level, but there was noise in the background. "Is your window open?".

"Yes, why?".

"Sit tight!", He hung up.

"Typical" Reia whispered to herself.

Less than a minute later she hear the light shuffling of fabric as Alastair jumped through the window. She stayed exactly where she was; face down on the bed, until she felt his weight slide beside her.

"So then, what's new?" His eccentric Londoner accent bounced.

"Oh you know the usual, Just another normal day; with my dad trying to secure a shitty patron for me, that I for one do _not _want".

As much as Reia didn't want to admit it out loud, she wanted Alastair to be the one to help transform her, not that stranger.

Fuming, she sat up and stared at him. Alastair was staring right back at her, his hands folded on his stomach, legs sprawled out, leaning against the headboard. He said nothing, his face turned serene and deadly, and his black eyes full. Reia's anger seemed to deflate to the back of her mind the more she looked at him; despite his craziness, he had a peaceful presence.

"What do I do?" She pouted.

"I haven't the foggiest", He raised his eyebrows so high they could have been lost in his thick shoulder length, silky black hair. "Oh no. Yes I do!" He contradicted himself. Alastair moved forward on his knees and looked her dead (Not literally of course) in the eyes. "Leave" He stated simply.

"I can't".

"And why not? Are you nailed to your bed chamber? Nailed to your fathers arse?".

"My family would never forgive me".

He growled slightly at his. "They are trapping you, forcing you to behold a life you would despise. That is not a family. That is slavery".

**A/N – **_Hopefully this chapter wasn't too boring. The story is only just starting! :D The next time I'll update it will be most likely at the weekend. _

**Vikki S **& **beccacorson – **_Thanks for your reviews, I'm glad you liked the opening. _

**Mrs. Frank Hardy – **_I'm glad you liked it, let me know if at any point it gets confusing. I will also definitely read your story! _


	3. Sekirei

**(Chapter name) Sekirei = **_Wagtail in Japanese. The Ainu are a minority Japanese people who live in Hokkaido, the northernmost island of Japan. In their creation tale, the wagtail acts a servant of Kamui, the creator god. The wagtail is a cute little seaside bird who's generally viewed as tiny, weak, and even crippled. But it's faithful and does its work despite being such a poor little thing, eventually even physically creating the land all by it's little self. Basically, the wagtail is representative of something or someone who is not strong themselves, but through its giving heart manages to help others a great deal. _

_A/N - __**Sekirei is also the name of one of my favourite songs by the Japanese singer GACKT. **_

KIERAN POV:

Kieran sat in silence on the way home. When they arrived back he ignored his parents and left straight to the stables. He needed a distraction from the shit that was going on in his life. Kieran tugged off his shirt blazer and left it on a fence; he climbed over the stable's gate and went to his horse.

"Down boy" He calmed Zeus, his black steed. He mounted his horse and ran the track, over and over again.

"Who stuck a cork up your bum tonight?".

Kieran slowed Zeus to a stop; the familiar voice had startled him. He pulled on the reins and led Zeus back to his den, jumping off and joining his friend; Annika.

"Wanna talk about it?" Her smooth Australian accent calmed him.

"What are you doing here?" He took her in a big bear hug; it didn't last long before she pushed him away, nearly sending him flying – She was a very strong vampire.

"You're awful at changing the subject, you know that right?" She laughed and flicked a piece of her curly red hair away from her face.

Annika had been one of Kieran's best friends since he was a child, as she had babysat him because of his parent's hectic lives.

"It's complicated".

"It always is with this family".

Kieran sighed, grabbed his blazer, and headed back to the house. Annika had no problem in keeping up with him, she was far older.

"They've decided that I'm gonna be a Patron".

"Ah, that's shit. Well, not if the chicks good looking. Have you met her?".

Kieran passed her a dirty look and picked up speed. "She's… something else; but she kept her head down and never looked my way".

"So you haven't actually spoken to her?" She pondered this and walked ahead of Kieran. Annika effortlessly scaled up the side of his large house and leapt through his bedroom window. Kieran followed close behind, shutting it behind him.

"Look, kid. It's not as bad as you'd think" Annika was sat cross-legged on his corner settee; he walked straight past and into is wardrobe.

"Ann, it's practically a fucking marriage".

"Oh yes, I forgot that" She was laughing to herself whilst he got undressed out of his suit, into some jeans and a tee, re-joining her a minute later.

"You'll grow to like her, I know it" Annika seemed 100% sure about this: She was partly physic.

REIA POV:

"Ouch!" Reia scowled when Phoebe accidently poked her with the sewing needle.

"You're over-reacting" She grinned, then continued to sew the dress so it fit Reia perfectly for the ceremony. The dress was floor-length and high-waisted to make to make Reia's legs look much longer than they were. It was a deep purple, silky and quite close to her skin. The back was missing, with the fabric curving at the base, just above her bottom. The straps were thin, carrying the curved neckline; Reia still had to wear high heels so the dress didn't drag much.

"There, perfect" Phoebe swooned at her work, and ordered Reia to twirl for her.

"Thanks Phoebe, its great" Reia tried her best to sound enthusiastic, but the thought of her transformation ceremony sickened her. The ceremonies were only held for members of council families; where what happens is the female and their family unties with another council family, to give the female a partner. Then, they exchange blood, the human first gives the vampire, then the vampire gives the human his. The reason for this is that a male vampire changes on his own, and a partner is not needed: whereas the female needs a blood exchange from a male to trigger the transformation.

"I don't want to do this" Reia said quietly, her lip quivered slightly. Phoebe looked sympathetic, she was like a mother to Reia and she hated to see her this way.

"Don't worry, the transformation is almost painless, only the bite stings" She reassured her, and passed Reia the strappy heels to put on.

"No, not that. I've always known this would happen, but I don't want to be a stranger. I do not trust these people".

"Kieran Jayes will _not _hurt you; your father has faith in their family. _He _trusts them; you just have to trust your father's judgement" Phoebe smiled sadly and pulled her into a quick hug, before taking her out of the room, and through the winding corridors of the mansion. They stopped before the door to the courtyard, where the party was being held, and Phoebe instructed Reia to look out one of the windows. "You see these people" She pointed outside. "They are here for you, your family, and your friends. They came to celebrate tonight, the birth of your first of many vampire birthdays. Relax, mingle, and at the end of the night the ceremony begins. I'll see you outside" She gave her another comforting hug then went out, leaving Reia scared to death and alone in the hallway.

Reia took a few deep breaths, and then went out. There was no point in delaying, as she would only get more worked up and frightened. The courtyard where she spent a lot of her time was bursting with people. Small twinkling lights had been hung overhead, so when she looked up it seemed as if the stars were closer than in reality. It was almost eerie, the sparkling lights glittered over every vampire's pale skin, and they almost looked grey. Despite being the only human in a space full of vampires, Reia automatically relaxed.

"Ah my niece, how lovely you look" Reia's aunt Sabine glided over to her, with a grace and elegance that always made her smile. Sabine smiled back, all teeth, which lit up her face. Her hair was very short and brown, but stylish and had always suited her. She had the same dull brown eyes as her brother, Reia's father. Sabine was a short woman, but slightly taller than Reia, but she held herself with such pride it was as if she towered over everyone anyway.

"I've missed you auntie, where have you been?" Reia couldn't help but grin, she didn't see her other family member often, only for formal gatherings, so she was delighted to see her.

"I've been visiting other council members, the ones located in Scotland, on behalf of your father – however that is not important – I promise I will talk with you later, I have to greet your brother's" And with that, she was gone.

Reia sighed and turned around, knocking into a tall man.

"Oh sorry!" She cringed and put some space between her and the stranger.

"No worries" Replied his deep voice. She looked up at him, almost choking on air when she realised who it was.

He was the same as she remembered; long black dreadlocks, and luminous green eyes. She felt sick.

"Right, let's get something straight; I don't like what I'm being made to do, 'an I'm pretty sure you don't either. So let's just be civil and get on with it, I'll be out of your way in no time" His voice was laced with venom, adding to Reia's nausea. She watched him walk away, all muscle, disgusting.

_Arsehole… _Reia almost screamed.

…..

"My dearest, is that scowl etched onto your skin?" Alastair's energetic voice startled Reia out of a daydream. He slid next to her on the fountain's marble bench. His volumous raven hair was almost as long as Reia's, fluttering about his shoulders as if it was underwater whenever he moved.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you" She beamed.

"Hmmm, yes I do. Your heartbeat is drumming madly, it is quite hypnotic" His black eyes widened in a seductive way. To any other human, it would have made them squirm, and maybe a little freaked out. But to her, this was Alastair's way of a compliment. "I shall miss that". Reia was speechless, in a good way. "Anyhow, what' gotten you all rumpled?".

"Take a guess".

His eyes squinted, pretending to concentrate, but Reia knew he was already aware.

"You've spoken to him then" His voice was no longer bouncy; it was serious and very adult.

"Unfortunately" Reia pursed her lips in disgust. "He's obnoxious".

"As much as I loathe him, I see why he may act this way" Alastair spoke softly, moving a strand of his luscious hair behind his ear. "You have both been dumped in the same situation in which you are uncomfortable… Yet, if I where him, I would count myself extremely lucky at having the chance to spend my existence with such an extraordinarily beautiful girl".

"You flatter me too much" Reia's cheeks flamed a dangerous red, and she smiled.

"Not nearly as much as I'd like to" Alastair grinned, changing pace, he was suddenly standing. He moved fluidly, holding his hand out to her, which she took happily, and guided her into a crowd. In a traditional stance, they began to dance along with the other vampires, who were dancing to a smooth guitar beat. Reia realised, by the way that Alastair was moving with her, that they were not following that beat at all; they were following the uneven, frantic beat of her heart.

_**A/N – I apologise for such a late update! D: But I hope that this extra-long chapter made up for it! The next chapter will be a filler chapter; it will be flashback from Alastair's point of view, about when he first met Reia. **_

_**P.s Thank you for your reviews! (^_^)**_


	4. Solitude

ALASTAIR POV:

_**Flashback – 6 years earlier. **_

Alastair pushed a piece of hair away from his face, listening intently to the noise outside of his studio.

"Now you behave yourself, I am trusting you" He heard his old friend Alexander. He spoke quietly, and softly. "Promise me".

"I promise" Replied a small delicate voice. The sound was so pure and beautiful that Alastair had a hard time trying to act nonchalant. So he busied himself sorting out canvases and placing them on shelves around the room.

He continued doing so even when he heard the door unlock and swing open.

"Hello Alastair" Alex greeted him.

"Are you planning on releasing me from this hell hole anytime soon?" Alastair questioned, turning to his friend, who just sighed and changed the subject.

"I'm leaving my daughter here under your care, I trust you both to behave".

"I am not a nanny, Alex".

Just then he saw a flicker of movement behind Alexander, a little girl went to stand next to him. Alexander had always been a small man, and the human beside him almost came to his shoulders.

She was dainty and exquisite, with the same deep brown eyes as her father, but adapting a more honey-like tone. Her eyes were clouded with a mixture of unease and confidence.

"Nice to meet you sir" The same melodic voice called to him, it almost broke his heart, that a human could be so perfect.

"Please act sociably Alastair, I will return at dawn" With a brisk nod to him, and a peck on the cheek to his daughter, he left.

Alastair began to fidget, uncomfortable in the young girl's presence; he was still not 100% recovered from his burst of insanity, which was the whole reason that Alex had confined him to his art studio.

So he decided to ignore the tiny human, and return to one of his paintings, continuing the intricately detailed work.

"What are you painting?" He hadn't heard her walk up beside him, observing with her hands folded behind her back. She was straining her neck to look up at the canvas; she only just came up past his hips.

"A distorted image of the respiratory system" He replied shyly.

"It's very clever" She grinned, one dimple denting her left cheek.

"How old are you girl?" He asked quietly, not meaning to sound rude.

"I'm eleven today" Her grin subsided. "My father must have forgotten, he's been very busy lately you know".

"Oh" He frowned, a bubble of deranged anger threatening to burst inside of him; he would have to talk to Alex later, as he was disgusted that he could forget his own daughter's birthday. "You are very mature for a child of your age".

She didn't answer him. His heart squeezed at the determination in her eyes, shrouding her sadness.

He dropped his paint brush, startling the girl out of a daydream, and went into his adjourning apartment, beckoning her to follow. He heard her heartbeat flutter as she tried to keep up, following behind.

His apartment was just as cluttered as his studio, books strewn on shelves, the floor, and in his kitchen. Even his bed in the corner was filled with rubbish he didn't need. Alastair went into his tiny kitchen, which was gathering dust, and opened the fridge; blood bags filled almost every part asides from the top, which scarcely held a few cakes and ice cream.

"Why does a vampire have these in his fridge?" She pursed her lips when he placed a few cakes on an uncovered spot on the table.

"I like sweet things, they're exceptionally delicious when you sprinkle a little B-neg on like sauce" He couldn't help but say.

It surprised him when she giggled, not in the least fazed to hear vampires speak so lightly about blood, despite her own sweet life source running through her veins. He watched as she licked the blueberry icing off of a fairy cake, somehow managing to make a mess of her fair skin. There was something peculiar about the little human, something so odd to him, so alien, that he decided that day he would protect.

"What is your name girl?" He asked after taking a bite out of his cake.

"Reia" She smiled around a bite. "What's yours?".

"Alastair".

"I like that name; may I ask how old you are?".

"Somewhere in the 200's, I forget these things".

Her eyes seemed to glint with an emotion foreign to him for a second, before it was gone completely.

"You are a handsome old man, unlike my father" She grinned.

Alastair laughed then, actually _laughed_ for the first time in many years.

**Review response…**

_**Vikki S –**__ Thank you for your lengthy review! It was interesting to read your opinions on my story. Your idea of Reia's brothers having a chat with Kieran is something I will consider writing if it fits in somewhere… as I've already written a few more chapters ahead. _

**P.s Again, thank you for your reviews; from now on if you have an FF account, I will reply to them through a private message, if not, my responses will be at the end of chapters. **

**Until next time… **


	5. Lust for Blood

KIERAN POV:

Kieran had watched her all evening. He didn't want to. Yet every so often, he'd found his eyes moving in her direction, guided by the sound of her wild heartbeat. She was like a magnet to his heightened senses. He hated it. He also hated, and worried, that Annika had been right. The small girl that he watched infuriated him, but had put him in an unwilling trance from the moment her eyes – the colour of light brown honey – had glanced up to scowl at him. All evening, his eyes had forced him to watch her with that vampire. He watched as she laughed, blushed and joked with him. It was agonising. He despised her, but was enchanted by her.

"It's almost time" Alexander Dhillon's voice jumped him out of the trance.

Kieran nodded and followed him inside. Taking one last look over his shoulder, and finding her eyes on his, they were wide and staring straight at him, all the while her vampire friend stood behind, with a hand on her shoulder.

REIA POV:

She scowled as Kieran Jayes was shown inside by her father; she knew that he had been staring all night, it made her uncomfortable. But she just ignored it.

"It's almost time" Alastair whispered from behind her. Reia's throat tightened and her breath hitched, she pinched her eyes closed for a second, before turning to face him. Alastair's black eyes were tracing her as he looked down. She had always felt so small around him, and easily breakable; but he treated her with so much care, it hurt to know that he loved her so much. Even if he had never spoke of it out loud.

Alastair's eyes filled with tears, and his brows furrowed. "I will not let him have you. That is a promise".

"Good. 'Cause as soon as this is done, we're leaving, okay?" Reia sounded more confident than she felt.

His eyes widened for a split second, and then he bent his head low and kissed her. His lips were light and soft, and they were gone before she could register them properly.

"That was improper of me, I admit. But I had to, just the once before your heart is turned like mine" He grinned sheepishly. Reia was completely lost for words. "Then there will be an eternity of kisses I will give to you".

Alastair had left Reia, as he needed time to pack bags – they needed to be prepared to leave as soon as possible – so she went in on her own. Heart hammering almost painfully in her chest, Reia went inside, through the winding hallways and into the underground tunnels. Down the stairs her brothers were waiting, dressed in posh matching suits. The damp brick walls were lined with gas lamps.

"Have fun sis" Zayn grinned.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Reia snapped back.

"Shut it Zayn" Reede sent him a vicious look.

Reia ignored them the best she could as she continued to walk. _I'm not ready! I am definitely not ready! _She screamed internally.

When they arrived at the end of the corridor, Alexander came into view. "Happy Birthday Reia" He greeted her.

She simply nodded in return, feeling sick. _He doesn't even remember my human birthday, yet he has the guts to day it now?_

"Just leave me alone now okay? I'll go in on my own" She dared not to look in their eyes.

"If you so wish".

Pushing past her father she entered the chamber, slamming the door behind her. It was decorated with plush rugs in deep red, scattered pillows in the same colours all around. Drapes in many fabrics covered most of the dark brick walls that were accented by the few candles lighting the room. Lastly, her eyes grazed over Kieran Jayes; who sat as if he had not a care in the world, with his legs sprawled out in front of him on the rugs.

"Are you coming over here or what? I don't wanna drag you" His deep voice murmured. Reia pressed her lips together in annoyance, and then dragged her little legs over to him, plopping down on the rug with no grace whatsoever.

He lifted his head to look at her, moving one of his loose dreadlocks away from his face.

"Are you gonna bite me or what? I don't wanna die waiting" Reia replied to him using the same lazy, bitchy tone he had used for her.

For the briefest moment, Reia could have sworn she saw the smallest smile on his face.

"It will only hurt for a second" He whispered, the moved her hair behind her ear, baring her neck. She gulped as he came closer, his warm breath on her skin.

Then he bit her, causing Reia to hiss in pain. A small noise escaped from her mouth, as he yanked her body against his, witnessing the animalistic personality of a vampire for the first time. He pulled away a minute later, leaving Reia light-headed, and with blotched in her vision. He gaped back at her with his fangs still visible, her own blood stained on his lips. Her hand flew up to her throat, cupping the place where her blood was still seeping. She frowned at him, seeing that he was watching the blood trickle down her skin, and down the hollow between her breasts, thanks to the deep neckline on her dress.

She cocked an eyebrow and he averted his eys.

"Where did you want to draw my blood?".

"Oh I get a choice do I?" Reia scoffed, dumbfounded. "You wrist'll be fine. Wouldn't want to ruin your swanky suit now would we?".

He moved his sleeve up and bit into his wrist, the held his arm out to her. She took hold of it, then placed her kips over the bite, letting his blood run into her mouth. The taste exploded, heightening her senses as she fought to get more. An uncomfortable feeling arose in her gums, bringing stinging tears to her eyes.

"Hey that's enough" She heard Kieran grumble, and then push her away. Her head felt light, and she fell back into the pillows. Vision turning blank.

**A/N: Sorry for such a long gap between updates! I've been busy :/ yes I know, lame excuse. Hopefully the next update will be sooner. **

**Thanks for your reviews.**

**Until next time… **


	6. Rhapsody of the Darkness

KIERAN POV:

When her lips touched his skin, it was pure bliss. When her lips drained blood from his body, it was heaven. As soon as he felt her fangs grow, he knew that it had to stop. They had made that dreaded connection, bounding vampires together with their blood, whether they liked it or not. Her DNA was now running through his veins, as hers was his. They were marked together.

"Hey, that's enough" Kieran forced himself to say. Reluctantly, he pushed Reia away with more force than he's expected.

Then she fell back, fainting.

He watched her for a few moments, in her unconsciousness; her light skin turning even lighter, seeming to glow. As her small lips grew plumper, eyelashes fuller, and the blood that had ran down her skin and dress dried.

Then he looked away, staring into space for so long that he lost track of time.

REIA POV:

Her throat was on fire, her body tingling with strength. She gasped and flung her eyes open, air feeling odd and unneeded in her lungs. Her eyesight feeling brand new, she focused on Kieran who turned to her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, sounding generally interested.

She was about to answer honestly, saying something like 'I feel fantastic!', but she decided against it. So she settled for, "Why do you care?" mumbling it, and getting to her feet, much, much faster than she had planned.

_Woah…_ She smiled to herself.

Ignoring his questioning gaze, she ran. Ran out of the chamber, through the corridor – managing to startle one of the Protectors hanging outside – and up into the house. Quickly and silently, she made her way up into her bedroom, stripping off her blood stained dress and into some joggers, a baggy hoodie and a pair of converse.

She peeked into her wardrobe, seeing that Alastair had taken a few pairs of her jeans and a few tees, since she'd be able to buy new stuff anyway.

Getting her backpack, she shoved in her phone, charger, some money, and a few of her favourite books: Slinging it over her shoulder before doing a double take, looking for anything of importance, then jumping out of the window.

…..

"You made it" Alastair greeted her with the widest grin and grabbed her into a hug. "We need to get going now".

He fluttered about his apartment, grabbing the last of his bags and shoving a few blood bags in also. He took her hand and guided her outside, where a large Jeep waited on standby.

"Where exactly are we going?" Reia dared to ask when they were on the road.

"London first, then tomorrow evening we board a plane to Florence".

"_Florence?_" Reia couldn't help her voice from screeching.

"Yes, _Florence, _Italy" He grinned like a maniac. "You will love it there".

Reia's mind filled with endless possibilities. "But I'll need a shower first" She whispered to herself.

"Yes, yes you do. The stench of your blood is rather distracting" He replied bluntly.

Reia sighed and pulled the collar of her hoodie up.

…..

"We need to talk about what happened" Alastair spoke matter-of-factly when Reia emerged from the bathroom, clean from her shower.

They had arrived in London sometime in the afternoon, so they had had to rush into a hotel in order to avoid the sun.

Reia went over to the big double bed and climbed in, sitting beside Alastair. She pulled the soft quilt over her and faced him. "Yeah, we do".

Alastair sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know where to start".

"You don't need to pick out what you don't want to tell me, just say it. Please".

"Your family will come looking for you, but you already knew that right?".

Reia pursed her lips in disgust. "Yes I know, but they've got no right to do so. As far as I see it, they aren't my family anymore. I'm starting afresh" She paused for a moment before continuing. "My family have never been a _real _family to me; they care about one thing only, _power. _My brothers couldn't care less, and my father has never been at all bothered about what I want. Hence the fact that he left me with you on my birthday all those years ago; but now, come to think of it, I'm awfully glad that he did" She watched as Alastair's eyes glinted with happiness. "All in all, that's not our biggest worry. Tell me about the 'Connection' ".

"The connection you made with Kieran Jayes when you became a full vampire is not that strong a thing as it is made out to be" His brows furrowed as he attempted to explain. "They say that it is, since they think it tradition to stay with your first blood exchange partner. You just need to forge another, yet this will be stronger, more intense, and greatly more pleasurable; as every new connection made gets stronger".

"Okay, let's get it done then, I want to forget all about this, so that I can enjoy being with you".

"Are you sure Reia?".

"Of course I am".

ALEXANDER POV:

"Any news on how it went?" Alexander asked Phoebe, who had just entered his office.

She frowned in return. "Young seems to have left a little over half an hour ago, I haven't seen Reia yet. In fact, I looked around the entire mansion and have not seen her".

Phoebe struggled to keep her usual expressionless demeanour, when Alexander's normally cool façade was lost; his eyes flamed with too many emotions, making him impossible to calm. He stood from his desk, forehead moist with what could have only been sweat. Phoebe was not use to witnessing Alexander loose his perfect composure; in fact, she had never known it to happen before.

"I am sure that she is fine. Probably just out for a run, wanting to play with her new skills" Phoebe tried to sooth him with words

"Send for my sons, now!" Alexander ran a hand through his long hair, causing it to fall out of the perfectly kept ponytail.

Phoebe flinched but complied, turning around and leaving the office.

**A/N – Long-time no see, yes? Forgive me!**

**Anyway, let me know what you think, reviews are as always, very much appreciated. **

**Until next time…**


End file.
